Compression molding with chopped fiber composites is used in a variety of industries to produce a variety of parts. For example, the aerospace, land vehicle, and marine vehicle industries are utilizing composite materials more and more, and compression molding is but one available process for manufacturing parts. In the aerospace industry, for example, compression molding may be used for non-critical parts, that is, parts whose failure are not catastrophic to a larger apparatus as a whole. Historically, compression molding with chopped fiber composites has resulted in a lower than desired quality of part due to differences in properties and/or the presence of defects in the chopped fiber composite pieces being utilized. Accordingly, there is a need for improved chopped fiber composite sorting and molding systems and methods, optionally for use to create critical parts, that is, parts whose failure may be significant to the integrity of a larger apparatus as a whole.